Perpcy jackson high school au (its back!)
by pj0fangirl
Summary: Gues whoes back (back, back) and write another story! This time there is drama. Romance. Betrayel. Death. Violence. And good ol fashioned percival


ATHORS NOTES: hey guts I'm back and im better than evar! XD I studied lots of books and i worked on my wrotings and i am rly good now trust me Plus my friends help me credit to the spooky badger and jadin for sum ideas

Percy woke up and ate ceral. It was his first day of school! He put crocs on and went to the door. The phone rings.

"Percy do not wear your crocs to school it is a matter of life and death. "

TWAS ANNABETH.

Percival gaspes. What could it mean? He needed to go to the to school and talk to his teammates. About it. He jumps out of the window becUse he is a rebell and he runs to school over rooftops.

One thing he forgets: he is still wearing crocs.

Tome skip

"Percie where have you been ice been so worried about you i worried about you where have you been?" Asked all of percys friends btw he has a lot because everyone thinks he is really cool and stuff but he s not like those mean jocks

"Ill talk l8er guys i gotta go" percy says fastly. He finds annabeth, hazel, pipers, frank, jason, and his gay friend nico.

"Heyyyy guys. Why cant i wear crocs" he questions.

"You know why." Says piper.

Annabeth karate kicks them off of percys feet. They land in luke castellans backpack. He dont notice.

"Okay where safe." Says Hazel thoughtfully in a lousisiana accent. She holds frank and Leos hand. At the same was a little scared, thy had crocs in new orleans.

Leo changes gears. "So i broke into a coffee shop last weekend what have you gets been up to ,"

"Nothing much" everyone says.

Time skip

They are in class. Everyone is in the same classes every day all the time. Nobody notices as luke castaway puts on the crocs on his backpack. Noting happens

Until the clock strikes twelve and Goes BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONF BONG BONG but twelve times becausd it struck twelve. Instantaneously luke opens his mouth and his jaw. Unhinges like a snek. a hideous sound emirts from his face.

"Some

BODY ONCE TOLD ME"

Screams fill the classroom.

"THE WORLD WAS MACARONI I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOLL IN THE SHEEeed" bring

Annabeth jumps onto her desk. And so does percival. They stare deeply into each others eyes and telepathyically communitcate. We MUST STOP him

"SHE WASLOOKIN KINDA DUMB WITH HER FINGER AND HERB THUMB IN THE SHAPE OF IN L ON HER FORE HEAD"

"Everyone keep "WELL THEY DONT STOP COMING "calm" announces priniciple tim allen.

The song continues at a monstristy volume. (Athors note: i dont remember the lyrics to the whole song dont hate the players)Leo wips out some nunchucks and frank sintata breaks out his tradition inheritied katana.

"Ive always known luke whas just a Void Coupon" thalia says.

"Theres only one way to stop him" piper cries over the sound of "HEY NOW YOUR AN ALL STAR GET YOUR GAME ON GET PAYED"

"Chicken permission." Annabeth screams.

"I dont have any" percy yells HEY NOW YOUR S ROCKSTAR

"I always keep chicken permissean in my desk-" Rachel joins in. She opens her desk. Tragically, the chicken is moldy.

"This simply wont do. ." Hazel shakkes her head sadly and cries a single tear.

"My mom made some for dinner last night. " leo says fastly. "Hop in my sweep ride"

The whole creew including gay friend Nico jump on Leon.

He drives to his house its a sweet garage. They all run into the house and go to the kitchen. "Hang on my shows on tv" Frank yells, running into the live room. In the distance, one may hear "you take the moon and you take the sun. You take everythi g that seems like fun"

Nico looks carefully at the pears sitting kn the fruit basquet on the table. It whispers to him. Speaks. "Do it." Pear pressure.

Jason walks to the fridge. He opens the top part wich is the freszer its a body. "SHUT THE FREEZER THATS MY MOM" leo demans. Jason closes tbe freezer gently and opens the bottom frige part. There is it. The chicken parmasean. Milks speaks "youve got this. Do it." Jasonathan dabs and grabs the chicken out of the frige.

"Transformers, roll out!" Leo yells. Somebody grabs frank by the face abd they all run back to school.

Qhen they get back they are, greeted with a terifying seen. Children laying on the floor clutching their bleeding ears. The teacher Owen Wilson is stabbing himself on the hand with a pencil. A swat team has ripped a whole in tbe , roof. Luck stands jn the center of the room, his eyes staring blankly at the sky holding his arms out while lyrics and distorted music. "HEY HEY NOW UR AN ALLSTAT"

Nico takes the wheel. Chicken permisian. He hears the pairs again. "Do it. It aint gonna hurt nobodie"

He HURTLES THE CHICKEN PERMEASEAN AT LUKE. IT MISSED

Hazel slides across the fround and scoups it up and smashes jt into lucases face. He crumples to the ground. The music.

The terrot.

It stop.

The group stands in the wreckage that is the clapsroom. "We did it, gang," perccy aays confidantly. "We saved the day. "

"NO THATNSK TO YOU. YOU wwre the one who wore Crocs tp school. " annabeth cries. Tears streek down her face. "This js all becaude of you. Im. Were breaking up." Done.


End file.
